


15 de diciembre: el árbol de Navidad

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 15 de diciembre: el árbol de Navidad.





	15 de diciembre: el árbol de Navidad

—¿No podemos comprarlo en una tienda como las personas civilizadas?—preguntó Peter mientras avanzaban por la reserva.

—Nadie diría que fuiste criado por lobos—masculló sabiendo que le oiría—. Quiero que sea nuestro y solo nuestro, quiero llegar y decir ¡oh, ese es nuestro árbol!, cortarlo y llevárnoslo a casa.

La idea la había sacado de una película navideña; vale, en realidad de un capítulo de los Simpson, pero era un capítulo navideño de todos modos, aunque eso no se lo iba a contar a Peter.

—Yo lo cortaré y yo lo cargaré—replicó, agitando el hacha que cargaba sobre el hombro.

—Obvio, tú eres el de la superfuerza y yo soy el inteligente. Yo escojo y tú cortas. Trabajo en equipo—respondió sonriente.

—Ahora veo por qué me quieres.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta—se agarró a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla. Peter intentó morder juguetonamente su nariz y Stiles se echó a reír—. ¡Oh! ¡Ese! ¡Mira ese!

Se soltó del lobo y echó a correr hacia el árbol, tropezando solo una vez.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque no pienso cortar más de uno—le advirtió mientras el chico examinaba el árbol por todas partes.

—Sí, seguro. Corta.

Se apartó a una distancia segura y se plantó sobre el suelo helado con los brazos cruzados. Peter suspiró, se arremangó y comenzó a cortar. Stiles parpadeó, no había pensado en esto, en la forma en que el jersey se ajustaba al torso y a los brazos de Peter cuando sus músculos se abultaban más que de costumbre con el trabajo, los músculos de su ancho cuello y sus antebrazos flexionando bajo la piel, su fantástico trasero remarcado por los vaqueros, los gruñidos que emitía con cada hachazo. Stiles miró hacia abajo y, sip, estaba duro. El lobo debió sentir algo, tal vez el olor de su excitación en el aire, porque se detuvo y le miró sobre su hombro.

—¿En serio, Stiles? Creía que te gustaba el lobo, no el leñador—le provocó arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

—Las bromas sobre Caperucita las hago yo. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te falta la flanela para salir en una porno.

—Antes me quemo vivo por tercera vez que ponerme una de tus camisas a cuadros, muchas gracias. Pero si quieres hacer algo de _roleplay,_ no estoy en contra—sonrió seductor.

—Engreído. Mis camisas no tienen nada de malo. Y ya veremos cuando lleguemos a casa, primero consígueme ese árbol.

Peter gruñó y siguió cortando el árbol.

Un rato después regresaban ya a casa, Peter cargando el árbol más alto que él sobre su hombro.

—Perfecto—sentenció Stiles cuando colocaron el árbol en el salón.

—¿Qué ha del _roleplay_?—preguntó Peter.

—Primero decorar, luego ya veremos—respondió, sacando la caja con las decoraciones.

—Me tienes domesticado. Si la manada me viera, se reirían de mí.

Stiles le dio unas palmadas condescendientes en el hombro y comenzó a decorar. Había bolas y espumillón de todas las formas y colores. No era una decoración sofisticada como habría querido Peter, un árbol de revista, pero aquí y allá podías ver los adornos que Stiles había hecho de pequeño, llamativos y extravagantes, y los pocos que habían conseguido rescatar del incendio, hechos la mayoría por sus sobrinos cuando eran pequeños. No era un árbol elegante, pero era su árbol, el primer árbol Stilinski-Hale.

Peter apagó la luz y encendió las luces del árbol. Llevó a Stiles hasta el sofá y se acurrucaron cubiertos con una manta.

—Dentro de poco, ese árbol también estará lleno con los adornos hechos por nuestros hijos—murmuró Stiles.

—Ya tengo los papeles listos—le dijo Peter. Stiles giró la cabeza para mirar a su esposo con algo de sorpresa—. Para la adopción. Y tengo contactos, podremos acelerarlo.

Stiles sonrió, sus ojos brillando con las luces multicolores del árbol.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
